Then Came You
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Clara's perfect life had been torn apart in a matter of seconds. The Doctor couldn't leave Clara alone in her state, but will she let him help her pick up the pieces? AU Pregnant!Clara done in 6 parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Then Came You**

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 1,901

**Notes: **This is full of angst and I'm sorry. I'm planning for this to be 6 chapters long (Yes I've actually planned something out!) so look out for updates!

Thanks for giving it a read, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The past year had been the happiest of Clara's life. Moving out of the Maitland's house and into her own apartment was a huge change, but she loved the quaint little one-bedroom place she occupied. She started teaching high school English over at Coal Hill, and there was nothing more rewarding than watching her students learn and share her passion for literature.

In that year a lot had changed. So many good things had happened to her, but none as good as Daniel.

He was a year older than her, handsome, educated, and smart. It seemed like everyone Dan met loved him for different reasons. He was her best friend, and the man she had quickly fallen in love with.

It was almost fate that Clara would get stuck in the elevator with him. She was moving her stuff into her apartment that day, carrying a heavy box when he held the elevator for her, and followed her in. She found out that he lived the floor below her. He seemed like a friendly person, and she was going to ask him if he wanted to join her for coffee, but the elevator stalled, leaving them stuck in between two floors.

The next hour would have been stressful for Clara, she hated small spaces, but Daniel made it all better. He was sweet and funny, telling her about some of the mishaps he'd encountered while living there. She felt at ease with him, and once the elevator had been up and running once more, he had asked her on a date.

Clara and Daniel fell quickly and deeply in love. Their relationship moved faster than any of the ones she had been through before, but it didn't scare her. She was excited to see him, loved having him spend the night just to wake up next to him.

It had been months since their first anniversary. Clara had been out with the Doctor when Daniel called to tell her he was taking her to dinner that Saturday night.

As she played the message back, she realized his voice had wavered over the phone, and she was worried. _Was he planning on breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong?_ So many bad thoughts ran through her mind, but the Doctor cheered her up.

"Clara he's in love with you. He wouldn't be breaking up with you with no warning."

"Yes, but what if—"

"Enough with the what if's! Now come on, let's go get you ready for tonight."

Clara put on the new dress she had bought for the occasion after fixing her makeup and hair into place. She waited nervously on her couch for Dan to knock on her door, but the knock never came.

She'd been sitting there for an hour shaking with nerves when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"C-Clara dear, hi honey." She easily recognized the voice of Dan's mother. She was so sweet, and acted like a mother towards Clara.

"Hi Laura, is everything okay?" She sounded upset.

"Um… no, not really sweetheart. You need to get to the hospital. Dan's been in an accident." Clara's heart dropped into her stomach and tears came to her eyes.

"O-oh my god, is he okay? I'll be down as quick as I can." Clara hung up the phone and paced the room in shock. She changed out of the dress, anticipating a long night, and called the Doctor. She didn't trust herself to get down to the hospital in one piece in her state.

The Doctor got her down to the hospital where she met with Dan's family. It didn't look too good. Dan had been rushed to the operating room for an emergency surgery to try and stop some of the internal bleeding he had.

She sat with them for what felt like hours. The tears stopped only when she felt she had none left to cry. Clara kept telling herself it was going to be okay, but there was a sinking feeling in her gut telling her that it wouldn't.

It was just after midnight when the doctors came out of the operating room. As soon as they stepped into the waiting room, Clara knew. She felt emptiness in her heart, and broke down again before they could even tell the family he had passed.

That night, Clara was inconsolable. Her once cozy apartment was filled with memories of him, and she couldn't do it. She elected to stay on the TARDIS with the Doctor at least until after the funeral.

When Clara had woken the morning after Dan's death, she felt sick. The night before had been just a blur, and she was finally taking it all in. The Doctor sat with her that morning as she cried. He wanted to be as helpful as he could for his impossible girl.

Clara was grateful that the Doctor was there to help her through this. She wasn't sure she could do it alone.

"Would you like me to make you something?" The Doctor offered.

"No."

"Are you sure? Clara, you need to eat _something_."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, just let me know."

She nodded, but soon was jumping up and out of bed, rushing for the toilet. The Doctor followed her, only to find her throwing up. He held back her hair and lightly rubbed her back as she let go the contents of her stomach.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, even though it felt like a silly thing to ask.

Clara shook her head. "I just want to go back to bed, please." She said tearfully. He helped her up so she could brush her teeth, and then brought her back to her bed.

She stayed in bed for the remainder of the day as well as the next.

Clara felt a bit better during the next few days. She had gone to visit with his parents and helped plan the funeral, but it was hard for her. She had been so tired, and achy all over. She really didn't feel like she was helping much, but it distracted her from being alone with her own thoughts.

The funeral service was beautiful. Friends and family shared their memories of him and paid their condolences to her and his family. It was an upbeat service, yet Clara still felt sick to her stomach with grief. Half way through the visitation, she excused herself to empty the contents of her stomach again.

Clara felt like she hadn't been dealing with her grief very well: overeating and gaining weight, waking up and feeing nauseas from all the overeating, crying _all the time._

She had Dan's family; Clara wanted to stay close to them, she loved them as much as she loved her own family, and of course she had the Doctor.

Shortly after the funeral, she had joined his family to help clean out his apartment. It hadn't been touched since the accident, and she began to cry from just looking at everything the way he left it. His bed still unmade, his book and reading glasses on the nightstand next to a still glass of water and a small box.

_Small box?_ She thought. It was sitting on top of a lined piece of paper, covered in his messy scrawl. She picked up the paper and read it through.

_Clara's speech… the speech for Clara… the night I change it all._

_Clara __Oswald __Clara, I love you more than words can express. Okay, I know, that sounds really dumb and kind of cliché, but I can't find the words or actions to express how much I love you. And yes… that probably sounded like a cliché too, but it's the truth! The way I feel about you, my love for you, it's bigger than you or I, in fact it's bigger than this vast, wide universe. I can't explain it, and I almost don't want to explain it, but something brought us together that day. I looked at you, and just knew. And looking at you right now, I know that you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with._

_(Open the ring box. See look on her face, hopefully smiling and crying happy tears,)_

_Clara Oswald, will you marry me?_

_(She says yes, everyone cheers... I become the happiest and luckiest man in the world as the rest of my life begins.)_

Clara put the note down, and picked up the ring box with shaking hands. She opened it and saw the beautiful diamond ring perched among the velvet. She choked out a sob, catching the attention of his mother and father.

"Clara honey, what's wrong?"

Clara put the ring box and the letter on top of the bed. "H-he was going to propose the night that it happened. I thought he was going to break it off with me, but he was—"

Dan's mother held her tight, but she felt sick to her stomach again. She dashed away from the crying family and threw up again. Once she felt better, she cleaned herself up and returned to his family.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me. I feel like this is happening all the time."

"All the time? Clara, are you sick sweetheart?"

"No, no. I think it's just the grief getting to me." She said simply.

"Are you sure? Is there any way you could be… pregnant?"

Laura's mention of pregnancy made Clara stop in her tracks. She and Dan had always been very careful about protection, but of course, in the heat of passion, there had been some mistakes. She couldn't be pregnant; she had just gotten her period after the funeral.

"No, I can't be." She shook her head. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a little." Clara told them as she went back upstairs to her own apartment. She immediately called the Doctor and told him she wanted him to pick something up for her.

Moments later, he was knocking on her door with a bag in his hand. "Is this the right thing?"

She looked in the bag frantically and nodded, disappearing into the bathroom.

When she returned, she was teary eyed, and held three sticks in her hands.

"What's this all about now, Clara?" The Doctor asked her politely, taking a seat behind her.

"Dan's mum mentioned something to me, and I think it might be true."

"Is that going to help you find out?"

She nodded and looked down at the sticks. "I'll know in three minutes." Her hands were shaking as she placed the three pink sticks on her coffee table. The Doctor saw this, paired with the pain in her eyes, and took her hands in his own.

"Clara, whatever happens, it's going to be okay." He said bringing her close.

"Not without him." Clara said, the sadness evident in the tone of her voice.

The timer on her phone beeped, signaling that it was time to look at the tests. She jumped at the sound, heart pounding as she looked to the Doctor for reassurance.

"Would you like me to look?" He asked.

"No, no it's okay, I can do it." She broke away from him and picked up the tests. Once she had the results, she closed her eyes and hung her head low.

The Doctor rubbed her back gently. "Well…"

"I—I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Then Came You**

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 1,398

**Notes: **Chapter 2! Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of it!

* * *

She was pregnant. _She_, Clara Oswald, was _pregnant_.

"I—I can't be. No. This _isn't_ happening. I'm going to wake up, and it's going to be some kind of dream." Clara said, almost hysterically.

"Clara, you need to calm dow—"

"This is a joke, isn't it? This is the universe being a complete dick and playing a joke on me. Because this _isn't_ happening. Dan isn't dead. I'm not pregnant. This is one big nightmare and it isn't happening." She got up and ran her hands through her hair.

"Clara, please. You're scaring m—"

"Oh my god, this is real isn't it. This is real. I'm pregnant, and he's not here. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mum, and the father is—d-dead." Clara started breathing heavily. Her sobs wracked her body and she gripped his arm. "I-I can't breathe. Doctor I can't breathe."

He might not have been a real Doctor, but he knew what a panic attack looked like. The Doctor moved to give Clara some space, and gently rubbed her back. He watched the tears fall from her eyes as the sudden realization of what was happening washed over her, and he felt helpless. He had absolutely no way of helping her.

Once her heart rate had come down and her breathing was back to normal, he brought her a glass of water. "So what are you going to do about it? Will you keep the baby?"

She thought about what the Doctor was saying. It was a simple enough task to perform. The past few weeks had been stressful enough, and now a baby was being brought into the mix. She didn't know if she could do this. But at the same time, Clara felt like she absolutely _couldn't_ stop herself from having this baby. It was a part of Dan as much as it was a part of her, and she wanted to honour his memory. It was a little miracle… she had just lost him, but gained so much.

"I—it's early. Too many things are happening at once, and I need time to think." She told him truthfully. Now that she knew she was pregnant, she wanted this baby. She wanted that part of Dan to always be with her. But she didn't want to make snap decisions in her emotional state. This would be a big change for her, and she didn't know if she'd be able to cope. "I don't know if I'll be able to do this alone."

"You won't be alone Clara. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you, every step of the way. Okay?"

Clara nodded. "Thank you, Doctor. You've been here for me so much since we've met… I can't thank you enough." She said, tears springing to her eyes again. "Damn these hormones." She giggled.

"Don't worry about it. Now come on. There are these cats, best midwives in the universe—"

"No. Sit. If I'm going to have this baby, I'm having it here, on Earth. No running to space for weird medicine and remedies, I'm doing this the human way."

"But, but Clara, these nurses are the best in the entire _universe_, they can fix anything."

"Doctor, I want to do this my way, okay?" He looked at her defeated, but nodded all the same. "Thank you." She told him lightly. "Okay, looks like I'm making an appointment with my doctor." Clara's heart pounded as she rummaged through her phone book looking for the number.

Within the next week, Clara went to her Doctor to talk about what was happening. She was given another pregnancy test and it was determined that she was nearly 8 weeks pregnant. Clara was happy that she finally had an explanation for her sickness and weight gain; she had been really concerned about that after the funeral.

The Doctor was with Clara through the entire process. It was tough to accept, but she knew that it was happening.

Her pregnancy still didn't feel real to her. It was too early for her to start showing, and she hadn't been for any scans or anything, so she didn't feel as if she was _actually_ carrying a child.

Of course, Clara's body did change a bit in those first few weeks. She was glad that she had the Doctor with her as she became more tired and achy. He was great at giving her back rubs, and just such a calming person.

As Clara neared the twelfth week of her pregnancy, she was getting ready to go for her first ultrasound.

"How do you feel?" The Doctor asked her.

She took a deep breath, but looked at him with a smile. "Nervous."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't." He told her, taking her hand. They got there in the TARDIS a few minutes early and sat in the waiting room until the Doctor was ready for her.

"Clara Oswald?" The receptionist called for her.

"That's you." The Doctor whispered to Clara.

"Oh, oh right!" She said standing. "Can you come with me?" She asked the Doctor nervously.

"Of course." He smiled at her and placed his hand on her back, guiding her into the room.

Clara was instructed to sit on the table while the Doctor sat in a chair beside her. The large ultrasound machine was next to her, and all the wires and instruments made her reel with nerves. She gripped the Doctor's hand tighter.

"Hello Clara, how are you feeling?" Clara's doctor came into the room and immediately started discussing the different stages of her pregnancy. The Doctor sat and listened, not fully understanding what they were talking about.

"So mum and dad, are you ready to see your baby?"

"Oh, um, he's not—the father passed away a few weeks ago." Clara said quietly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Her doctor told her.

"But I'm here for her. I'm Clara's friend, the Doctor." He held his hand out to shake.

"Very nice to meet you. I'm glad you have someone here for you dear. So, who's ready to see a baby!"

Clara lifted her shirt to reveal the creamy skin of her stomach. The Doctor smiled at her as she took his hands, but he couldn't take his eyes off the patch of revealed skin. He had never seen so much of her skin in such an… _intimate_ place.

She wasn't too far along, only about three months, but he saw hints of a bump on her usually flat stomach. This was the first time he'd noticed it, and it was making everything more real to him.

Clara winced as the cold jelly touched her stomach. She gripped the Doctor's hand tighter, and looked at the screen, not entirely sure what she was expecting. Suddenly, she heard it. A _tiny_ little heartbeat. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she squeezed the Doctor's hand.

He could feel himself get emotional over hearing the heartbeat. A little life was growing inside of his companion, his best friend, and after all the bad that had happened in the previous weeks, he was ready for her to experience some good.

"Look at him!" Clara said happily as the image appeared on the screen.

"Now, we won't know the sex for another few weeks, mum."

"I know," Clara told the woman, "it just feels like a boy to me."

"Hm, I don't think so." The Doctor chimed in, voice gravelly through tears. "I think the little one's going to be a girl. Don't forget Clara, I speak baby."

Clara snickered and wiped her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

When the scan was over, Clara cleaned the jelly of her stomach and joined the Doctor back in the TARDIS. She clutched the picture of her little one in her hand, finally feeling ready to be a mom.

"Thank you, Doctor. It means a lot that you came with me today."

He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a delicate kiss to the skin. "You're welcome. It was good… it was interesting. Can—can I come to all your appointments?"

Clara smiled widely and nodded. "Of course! I'd love to have you… you're actually very calming, it's nice to know you're here for me, Doctor."

"I'll always be there." He told her. "So, shall we go for dinner? I think this needs to be celebrated!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 1,914

**Notes: **Sorry this chapter took so long, it was a SUPER busy week for RP amongst other craziness that follows my life. Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

Now four months pregnant, Clara had started to show a little bit. She wasn't too impressed by the state of her bump, as she still didn't look _quite_ pregnant; her clothing had just started to become tighter and it was difficult for her to navigate her wardrobe.

The Doctor had taken to sleeping in her living room when he did sleep. It was just easier for him to get to her in case she needed anything. She _had_ woken up a few times craving the strangest things, and the Doctor had been more than happy to help her.

That night in particular had been tough. She had been irritable since that afternoon; something didn't feel right in her stomach, but it was her first pregnancy. She didn't really know what to expect, and she knew that stomach cramps were pretty normal.

Clara fell asleep after hours of tossing and turning, but was woken up in the middle of the night to a shocking discovery.

"Doctor!" She screamed. Tears flowed down from her eyes and she clutched the sheets in agony.

"What is it?" He said running into the room frantically. He flipped on her light and his eyes were wide as he glanced down to the bloodstained sheets. "Hospital." Was all he said as he picked her up and carried her down to the TARDIS.

The doctors in the emergency room took her away in a wheelchair and tried to calm the Doctor. He was not allowed in with her, and all he could do was wait. He paced the waiting room, tears in his eyes the entire time.

There had been a _lot_ of blood. It didn't look good… for the little one _or_ Clara. This was her first pregnancy, to his knowledge, and he knew that there could be complications with the first pregnancy. He was worried for her; he didn't want to lose his Clara, or the new addition. She had gone through so much pain losing her boyfriend; now losing the baby would rip her apart.

He felt like he had been in the waiting room for _hours_. He was reminded of the night Daniel passed, and it made him feel uneasy. By the time the nurses came to get him, he was crazy with anxiety.

"Would you like to go in and see her?"

The Doctor nodded and followed the man into Clara's room. She was asleep, covered in wires. He could hear her slow heartbeat beep in the heart monitor accompanied by a lighter, more delicate sound. It was a second heartbeat.

"How is she?"

"Stable, she's a fighter that one. Both of them. Mom and baby are doing just fine." The Doctor thanked the nurse, and sat by Clara's sleeping form. _She's okay, they're both going to be okay._ He thought to himself with a smile. He couldn't let his beautiful Clara go just yet.

The Doctor was in a strange predicament. He hated admitting it to himself, but he had feelings for Clara. He had known for a while, and just never wanted to actually admit it to himself until months ago. When Clara and Daniel were together, he _knew_ he didn't have a chance with her. He tried to forget them, but it hadn't been working so well.

Now, those feelings were still as strong as ever. He wanted to let Clara have her space; she was still mourning Daniel and she was pregnant with her first child, it couldn't have been an easy time for her.

He sat by her bedside and pushed her hair back away from her face. The Doctor hesitantly laid a hand gently on the tiny bump visible under the thin layer of blankets. He stroked the bump lovingly with his thumb and let out a huff of air.

"Thank you. Thank you for being here." He spoke to the bump softly. "She hasn't been doing well, she misses him. You're the last thing she has of him. She loved him, and she loves you. I wish you could have met your father. I didn't know him very well, but I knew that he completed her. He would have been here for you every step of the way; I wish it were_ him_ here in my spot. He's supposed to be here, but he's not. Now I need to be that person for both you and your mom. I only hope I live up to his standards."

The Doctor dropped his head to the edge of the bed as a small tear formed in his eye. "God, we thought we had _lost_ you tonight. I know I don't know you yet, and I'm not your father, but I love you. You're a part of Clara, and I love you. You give her hope; you give me hope." The tears flowed freely as he kept speaking. He had felt so much emotion, and he let it wash over him, shaping his words. He wasn't afraid of what to say anymore, he just needed to let it out. "I love your mother _so_ much, and I've loved her for so long. I just hope she'll accept me."

Clara's eyes began to flutter as he let out those last few words. She was disoriented and in pain, confused and anxious all at the same time. "Wha—?" She tried to sit up, but the Doctor pushed her back down.

"Woah there, be careful. Just lay back down." He stroked her cheek carefully as she took in her surroundings and called to memory the events of last night.

"How is he? How's the baby?"

"_She_ is doing just fine. It's a miracle you both made it out so strongly."

Clara let out a breath of relief and looked up at his pained face. "You've been crying?"

The Doctor wiped the tears from his misty eyes, and nodded. "I guess I have. My god, I was so worried about you!" He told her as he pushed the hair from her eyes. "There was just… so much blood, and your face, I couldn't look at the pain on your face any longer. I never want to see that look again." He kissed her forehead and breathed into her hair, calming himself down just knowing that she was okay.

"It's alright, I'm here. I'm fine. Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor stayed with Clara through the night. She was kept in the hospital all through the next day and into the evening running tests. Once they had given her a clean bill of health, her and the Doctor were sent on their way.

The Doctor helped her into bed that night. He sat with her and rubbed her sore back until she was on the verge of sleep.

"Wait, Doctor, can you stay tonight?" The Doctor looked at her curiously. "Sorry, last night just really scared me."

"Of course." He told her, settling himself into her bed.

From then on, the Doctor and Clara had taken to sharing a bed. She was more comfortable with him there beside her, and he loved being there to protect her.

It was one of those nights, lying in bed with his hand on her growing tummy, that he felt it… a small nudge to his hand. Clara looked up at him and smiled. "Did you feel that?"

"What the hell?"

"He's kicking Doctor!"

"What do you mean _she's_ kicking?" He asked her completely confused.

Clara rolled her eyes. "The baby moves around in there, its normal. Sometimes they push off the walls of my uterus, and that's what you felt! They can respond to voices too, soon he'll start recognizing yours."

"That—that's amazing!" The Doctor said. He moved his hand across her growing tummy wanting to feel it again. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"A little bit, not really anymore. It really shocked me at first though. He's surprisingly strong!"

"My little girl is going to be a fighter." He said, kissing her belly with a smile. "Well… not _mine_ but—"

"I know what you meant, Doctor." Clara told him. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about the Doctor. She still felt like she was mourning the death of Daniel, it wasn't something she was just supposed to "get over" quickly. The pregnancy had heightened Clara's emotions, and in that moment, she was more confused than ever. Maybe she was feeling this way because they were "playing house", or maybe she _did_ genuinely have feelings for the Doctor. She felt that it was too early for her, and with everything she had been through, it wasn't the right time for her to be making huge decisions. Clara didn't want to lose the Doctor because of something that happened in the heat of the moment.

Weeks passed, and it was _finally_ time for Clara to find out the sex of the baby. She and the Doctor had been fighting about it since she found out she was pregnant, and now they would finally settle it.

The two of them waited in the room for Clara's OB/GYN. Clara was nervous, she had been waiting for this day for a while. After their little scare a few weeks ago, she needed that reassurance that her baby was healthy, and she hoped today's appointment would give her piece of mind.

"Alright, ready to find out the sex of the baby?" Clara nodded and took the Doctor's hand. "Okay mum. The jelly is going to be a little cold." Clara nodded and winced as the cold instrument was pressed to her belly. The adults in the room held their breaths as the little heartbeat could be heard through the monitor. They all watched the screen intently as the baby's features were pointed out to them.

"Would you two like to know now?"

The Doctor squeezed Clara's hand tightly and nodded. "Yes!" Clara nearly shouted with excitement.

"Okay, well… congratulations, looks like you'll be welcoming a little girl into the world!"

"I knew it!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Apparently you did. I was _so_ sure it was going to be a boy, but I'm glad I'm having a baby girl." She said lovingly to her stomach.

"I'll just leave you two for a moment. Get cleaned up Clara, and call me back in when you're ready and we'll finish off the appointment, okay?" Clara nodded and watched the woman smile as she left the room.

The Doctor was still smiling as he bent down to be level with Clara's stomach. "Hello in there little Ellie."

"Ellie?" Clara said sadly. "How did you know?"

"Oh, well I just figured, because of your mother…"

Clara smiled at the Doctor. "It's perfect… Ellie Danielle Oswald."

"Beautiful." The Doctor told her. It had been such a tender moment, and the Doctor felt it was the right time. He pushed her hair away from Clara's face, and leaned in, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

Clara had been thrown off by the kiss. She hadn't seen it coming, and really wasn't ready for it, either physically or emotionally. She broke away from the Doctor, and stared at him wordlessly. Clara didn't understand what she needed to say to him, didn't understand what she _could_ say to him, but she just wasn't ready.

"I-I'm sorry." The Doctor said quietly before getting up and leaving the room. "Clara's ready for you in there." He told Clara's doctor before leaving the building and waiting for her in the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 1,556

**Summary: **Clara's perfect life had been torn apart in a matter of seconds. The Doctor couldn't leave Clara alone in her state, but will she let him help her pick up the pieces?

**Notes: **Hi, I'm horrible, I know, but here's the next chapter.

* * *

Seven months pregnant, and Clara was moving into a new house. She was crazy. Shortly after the two of them had learned that Ellie was indeed female, the Doctor surprised her by telling her that she was moving into a house he owned.

It was a cute little house, two stories, white with a red door, small front lawn and room in the back for Ellie to play. It was sweet of him to do for her, especially after what happened with the kiss.

After Clara's appointment that day, she waddled out to the TARDIS to find the Doctor sulking.

"Hey."

He jumped, a little bit startled by her sudden presence, but faced her all the same with a pained look on his face. "I should _not_ have done that."

She shook her head. "No, you probably shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did."

The Doctor looked at her with a furrowed brow. "What?"

"I thought hard about what I would say to you, but I'm glad you kissed me. You spend so much time worrying about me, I wondered when you were gonna do something for _you_. Thank you, Doctor."

He looked at her flabbergasted. He really couldn't say much other than, "Thank you."

Clara sighed and stared at her belly, rubbing light circles into it. "But Doctor, I'm sorry, I can't do this, I just can't… it's too soon." She told him quickly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course." He told her softly. The Doctor moved towards the teary-eyed woman before him and rubbed her soft arm. "Hey, we don't have to change a thing. It'll be just like it was before, okay? Just… forget it ever happened."

Clara nodded, but as the weeks went on, she knew forgetting wasn't easily done. She knew that he was a completely different species of man (literally), but it didn't stop her from wondering if he did what some men she knew _would_ do in this situation. She wondered if each little thing he did for her was another way of winning her over. Of course, she felt guilty after thinking it, this was the Doctor, he did things out of the goodness of his hearts because he cared about her, but the thought did still pop up every once and a while.

"Alright Miss Oswald, that's the last of your furniture. Ready to see your new home?" The Doctor asked her excitedly.

Clara nodded and took his hand as he opened the front door and led her in. The house was magnificent, exactly what she had always wanted. He showed her each little detail of the house enthusiastically until he came to a closed door across the hall from her bedroom.

"This one was special… very special to me." He told her as he swung the door open. Clara stepped inside and looked around. Her heart pounded and stomach fluttered, she welled up with tears and covered her open mouth with her hand.

The room was pink with white furniture placed beautifully around the edges. There was a crib already lined with blankets, a change table and dresser, all stocked up with the clothes and supplies they had bought for little Ellie. The open toy chest was filled with loads of fluffy looking plush stuffed animals, and the ornate rocking chair was prepped with a lovely blanket.

Clara couldn't stop turning around, gauging his reactions as she took a look at all the pictures. One frame held two pictures: Clara's mum showing off her swollen belly and then another of her holding little Clara in her arms. The frame underneath showed Clara in a similar position, showing off her swollen belly, but the spot next to it was blank. "That's for when Ellie is born." He told her nervously. "I, um, I hope you like it."

She turned around to face him, misty eyed with a huge smile on her face and hugged him as close as she could with her massive belly. "I love it, this is perfect for her Doctor! Thank you." She told him.

"Wonderful! I'm glad you like it."

Clara took a look at the time on the clock behind the Doctor and gasped. "Oh no! We're going to be late! Hold on I just need to get my purse."

The Doctor winced and nodded. "I'll just go get the TARDIS then." Since she found out she was pregnant, Clara wanted to participate in prenatal classes. The Doctor thought it sounded fun, so he encouraged her to sign up for the couple's class… he wanted to be part of it all, but now he was regretting that decision. Prenatal classes were not cool.

His diaper changing abilities were not as advanced as he thought they would be. Labour looked scary. He was worried about seeing Clara in so much pain again, but he signed up for it. The Doctor told Clara he'd be there the entire time, and he would be.

"Okay, come on let's go!" Clara called to him.

They arrived moments later and followed the other parents-to-be into the room.

"Hello mums and dads! Set your mats out on the floor and we can get started." Clara laid out her yoga mat on top of the cushion and sat down, pulling the Doctor next to her. "Alright! Why don't we start with some massages? Dads, go ahead and start on the shoulders, and I'll walk the mums through some breathing techniques.

The Doctor moved behind Clara and started massaging her shoulders. She turned her head and smiled, whispering "thank you" before continuing with the breathing techniques the instructor walked them through.

"Very good! Okay, why don't we bring out the exercise balls?" The Doctor grabbed the large ball from the corner of the room and rolled it over to Clara. He helped her get her balance atop the ball and she bounced with a smile. "Okay mums, try moving your hips around on the ball. You're going to want to stay upright; it will help with the pain from the contractions. Moving your hips around will encourage the baby to move past the pelvis and will make the birth less painful. We'll try a few different positions today, so try them all and find something that will make you comfortable. Dads, don't forget to rub their backs and hold their hands, they'll need a lot of love from you."

Clara snickered and the Doctor tried to hide his laughter. The two of them never got very close with the instructor; she didn't even know he wasn't the father of her baby. He rubbed her back as she made kissy faces at him, smiling as she moved atop the ball. Ellie kicked and Clara smiled at the Doctor. "She must really like this one."

The instructor guided the couples through a few more positions before she announced it was time to start doing some pushing. The Doctor _hated_ this part. He helped Clara into a multitude of strange positions, allowing her to feel out what she felt most comfortable doing. He found himself kneeling between her open legs not knowing what to do.

"Um… Clara… where am I supposed to look?"

She giggled and took his hand. "Just look at me, okay?" He paid no attention to her open legs and looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. She was so strong, and it was a privilege for him to share this with her.

Soon enough, the session was over and the pair was headed back to their new home. The weeks that followed were filled with a lot of relaxation. Clara's students had a little party for her before she left on maternity leave, the Doctor surprised her and showed up to help them say goodbye. She waddled home, arms full of cute gifts for herself and Ellie with tears in her eyes. She loved her job, and she wished she didn't have to leave, but of course, she was having a baby soon!

As Clara's due date approached, she became more and more nervous. The Doctor followed her _everywhere_ trying to help her do everything, making sure she was okay. She couldn't even go out to the grocery store for milk without him following her.

She was past her due date, and now she was sick of being pregnant. She just wanted Ellie out, she wanted to meet her daughter, and she was ready for her to be out. She waddled her way out of bed and into the bathroom. Ellie had been pressing down on her bladder, and she felt like she needed to go _all the time_. It was quite annoying.

Clara and the Doctor had been spending the day watching movies on the couch when she felt a sharp pain in the bottom of her belly. She flinched, and the Doctor noticed right away. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think she just kicked too hard." Clara settled back into the cushion, only to feel the pain again.

"Clara I think something's wrong."

"No, no I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." The Doctor helped her up and she disappeared into the small powder room across the hall. When she returned, her face was white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?"

"Doctor we have to go to the hospital… my water just broke."


End file.
